ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Knight
'''Good Knight is the second episode of Crisis: Broken Days. ''' Forever Knights were shown in their castle. The new Forever King was about to give a speech. Two Knights in the audience were talking with eachother. Knight #1: What have you heard about our new king? Knight #2: King Macitavian? Nothing. I never heard of him before. Macitavian arrives and stands in front of his throne. Macitavian: Forever Knights... I've already met some of you. I'm not here to tell you the rules or anything. I'm giving this speech to tell you one thing. We are not like every other faction. We are not like our previous factions. Many of you joined from other factions, but this is nothing like them. We will take things differently. Our predeccessors were defeated all by one person only... Ben Tennyson. This is why I have aqquired Level 15 weapons from out of Earth so we can defeat Ben Tennyson once and for all. Our first priority is to defeat him. Once I aqquire his location, I will send a group of you to capture him. This is all. steps down and goes to his second in command, Sir James. Macitavian: I need you to find me Ben Tennyson. James: At once, sir. Intro. BTFF TV presents An original Tammar Inc. production Starring the voice talents of Greg Cripes Ashley Johnson Yuri Lowenthal Bumper Robinson And Paul Eiding Crisis: Broken Days ends. was shown in his office talking to Rook, Rook: Are you sure about these plans, Mr. Tennyson? This is not the way of the Master Assassins. Ben: I have told you more than once that I am now the leader and that we do things my way. Rook: Sigh Of course, sir, but the source will take some time to find. Ben: Take all your time, I'm in no hurry. I can have some fun in the mean time. Rook: Of course, sir. stands up and leaves. phone starts to ring. He picks it up. Ben: What is it? person on the phone says something to Ben, but we cannot hear him. Ben: Hm, sounds exciting. I'll set something up. scene shifts to the Plumber's base. Max, Kevin, and Gwen were all present in one room. Max: Listen, kids, I'm not disappointed in you for not finding Sunder. I just wanna know where the hell he took all those weapons. Kevin: There is no place he can be in. He definitely didn't sell those on the black market, he kept them for himself. Max: Just... forget about Sunder, we'll deal with him later. Right now we have other problems. Gwen: You're talking about Ben, aren't you? Kevin: What else is there? Max: We have nothing on him, nothing. Kevin: We can't do anything, we have to wait until he makes a move so we can get some clues and find out where his base is. Once we do that, we go there and kill every one of those damn assassins. Max: I admire your violent strategies, kid, but we gotta think smart. Gwen: What's your plan? Max: I don't have one yet. Gwen: I kind of agree with Kevin. We wait for him to make a move and we find him... but we don't kill anyone. Kevin: How does that solve anything? Gwen: We try and help. Ben. Kevin: That ain't gonna happen, Ben's gone. Gwen: You don't know that. Kevin: Yes, I do. Gwen: You went bad for years, look at you now! Kevin: My case is different. Gwen: How is it any different? Kevin: I was evil naturally. It was MY decision, MY actions, MY past that led me to become bad... And it's those same things that made me good. But Ben... his decision was influenced by some entity... and he's not coming back... he's too far gone, which is why we need to take him out. Gwen: ... leaves. scene shifts to the Forever Castle. Macitavian was shown sitting down on his throne. Sir James approaches. James: King Macitavian, we have found Ben Tennyson. He is at Bellwood Central Park. Macitavian: How did you find him this fast? James: I had our best men track him down. Macitavian: Yes, of course... call in 20 knights, I will go there with them personally. James: Of course. scene shifts to Ben and Rook walking in BCP. Ben was drinking a smoothie. Rook: How did you know the Forever King would be here? Ben: I set it up. Rook: Then he will come prepared. Ben: So will I. the center of the park, they find King Macitavian waiting, with Sir James and 20 knights. Macitavian: Ben Tennyson... Ben: I don't think we had the pleasure to meet. Macitavian: Your time ends here. Ben: What makes you think so? Macitavian: We have level 15 weapons here, 20 of them. This is the end of line, Tennyson. You've defeated us one time too many. throws away his smoothy. Ben: Bring it on. transforms into Gravattack. Forever Knights begin shooting. levitates all their weapons away. Macitavian: What.. transforms to XLR8. He runs fast next to every knight, knocking them out of existence. Macitavian: What is this... runs to King Macitavian. He punches him hard, however, he is not killed. transforms back to Ben. Ben approaches King Macitavian. Ben: Listen, I'm not gonna kill you. helps King Macitavian up. Ben: You're hunting me down because you think I was gonna take you out again, right? Wrong. I'm not one of those Plumbers anymore. Those guys, they're your enemy... and mine too. Which is why you could be useful to me. Macitavian: How so? Ben: We have a common enemy. You can help me... Listen, I have the codes to the Plumber's base. Rook: Would they not have changed that since you have switched sides? Ben: ...You're right. I can lend you an alien to help later, but I can't right now, it's a work in progress. I'll contact you when it's ready. Macitavian: Alright. Ben: And another thing... next time you mess with me, your fate is like your knights. Macitavian: Of course. Ben: And one last thing... when you do attack... My grandfather, my cousin, and the Osmosian... leave them to me. Goodbye, Macitavian. and Rook start to walk away. Rook: What did you mean you would lend him an alien? Ben: I found two Galvans in the base. They're working on something for me. They're trying to be able to use my aliens, all at the same time... it'll be an army of aliens... all at my command. Rook: What will you use it for? Ben: That'd be spoiling. Rook: Was that not Vilgax's inital plan? Ben: Yes it was... and not until now did I realize what a genuis plan it was. Rook: So that tables have turned. Ben: Welcome to the dark side. Rook: How did you know how to kill all those Knights with that new XLR8 skill? Ben: I've known it for years, just like a few other tricks. Rook: And you've never used them? Ben: Never had the guts to kill. Rook: What do we do now? Ben: Now we go incognito, work undercover. The Knights will keep the Plumbers busy. walks ahead as Rook looks unsure. *Gravattack *XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Crisis (Franchise) Category:Crisis Episodes Category:Crisis: Broken Days Category:The Tammar Category:Crisis Broken Days Episodes